Hyuga Hitomi
'Character First Name' Hitomi 'Character Last Name' Hyuga 'IMVU Username' Ithiliel 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' 08/10/182 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 5'7" 'Weight' 129 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' N/A 'Affiliation' Amagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality/Behavior' Hitomi is an honest, kind, and calm woman who always acts according to her own judgment, and, while she appreciates traditions, she doesn’t blindly agree with or follow the views of others. Hitomi likes to plan carefully and make a systematic and appropriate exposition of her views, and she speaks with great care. She is very determined to make sure that nothing stands between herself and realizing her goals; and she acts to eradicate anything that gets in her way. Hitomi cherishes her privacy; however she acts with her hostility in secret ways. She shows her resentment with ice-cold silence instead of bitter words. People would normally describe Hitomi as being quiet and serene. She acts confidently and calmly. In dangerous situations, Hitomi always faces danger fearlessly. She has a strong sense of responsibility and clear goals. 'Nindo (optional)' I will face my enemies with a clear mind and a strong will. Never again will I be useless when my comrades are in danger. 'Summoning' Akihiro- A large masked owl, used for quickly relating messages to others. He is also a sensor type that can detect chakra users and their chakra elements. 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuga -''' All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin '''Element One N/A 'Element Two' N/A 'Kekkei Genkai ' The Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", is the dōjutsukekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkaithat gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Those who inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless, white eyes and when the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use this kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken or else, not inheriting it at all. Weapon of choice 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Speed, Stealth Weaknesses Strength, Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, 'Chakra colour' Violet 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 – 12pcs Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 – 12pcs Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 20 – 20pcs Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 – 6pcs Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 – 8pcs Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: 58pcs 'Jutsu List' Gentle Fist − − Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms − − Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms − − Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body − − Main Family Juinjutsu 'Allies' Amegakure − − Hyuga Clan − − Hyuga Yin − − Hyuga Senshi − − Uzumaki Hayate − − Fuma Hayate (deceased) − − Takahashiryu Zai 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Hitomi is the first born child to the clan leader of the Amegakure Hyuga Clan, Hitoshi, and his wife, Aki. Hitomi has two younger siblings, a brother and a sister. As the eldest, Hitomi was started on a training regimen as soon as she could walk. Starting out, she was not a very promising pupil. She was mediocre at best, with a clumsy timidity that continuously made her father shake his head in disappointment. After a few years of rigorous training, Hitomi started to improve. The first time Hitoshi praised her, it was like a light went off in Hitomi’s chest. After that day, gaining praise became an addiction for Hitomi. She trained harder than ever, barely resting until she had accomplished whatever new thing her father was teaching her. Hitomi also excelled in her schooling. As a female and the next head of the clan, she was not only taught in the Shinobi arts, but also politics, etiquette, and the special training of kunoichi. When she was finally old enough to be admitted into the academy, Hitomi applied the same resilience and determination to her schooling there as she did with her father. She was always the first to raise her hand to answer a question, always first to volunteer to demonstrate a new skill, and always willing to help out other students. Most people thought she was a kind girl who was helping out of the goodness of her heart, but in reality Hitomi just liked to be complimented and praised. It was in the academy that she first met Hayate Fuma, a kind boy she had met on several occasions before joining the academy, as he was the son of the Head of the Fuma Clan, and Hayate Uzumaki, a boy who annoyed her from the very beginning with his innate ability and, as she saw it, lackluster personality. The only person she did not previously know was Zai Takahashiryu, whom she came to admire. Hitomi had no real idea how hard the life of a Shinobi could be until she and her team went on their first mission, where they were transporting a package to another village. While traveling, several assassins, including a couple missing-nin from a neighboring village, ambushed the team and tried to take the package. When the skirmish started Hitomi froze, uncertain despite all of her posturing, putting the others all in danger. It wasn’t until Hayate was almost killed that Hitomi finally snapped out of her stupor. Looking around she finally joined the fray, helping her teammates to finally defeat the group who had ambushed them. After delivering the package, they returned home, where Hitomi vowed to herself and her teammates that she would never freeze up like that again. She would devote herself to becoming a true Shinobi so she could protect them next time. She trained diligently from that moment until she and her teammates turned 13, at which age they were all three promoted to Chuunin. The four of them remained together as often as possible, going on missions and training. By 16 Hitomi was fast heading toward mastering Jyukenpo, she was able to clearly see and accurately pinpoint all 361 tenketsu, and she was shortly thereafter promoted to Jounin. 'Theme Song' Titanium - David Guetta 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))